


Locked Away

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption [9]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Deadly Injuries, Desperate Escapes, Gen, Lucidity - Freeform, Mind Control, Mindscrew, Obsession, Secrets, doubts, memory confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: ...There's nothing here.(Except an entire lost arc you've never seen).





	1. Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Eternity Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768489) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



If there were two sides to every story…

 

 

 

What would you do if yours was wrong?

 

 

 

Would you look back and see the cracks?

 

 

 

Would you stay in denial?

 

 

 

 

 

Or would you simply carry on never knowing the truth?

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

That time at the party…

 

Before it all went up in flames…

 

Alice was injured.

 

Envy tried to save her life.

 

 

It ended with her in the infirmary, and Calvin attempting to appeal to his darker nature.

 

 

 

We all know he refused.

 

 

 

But is that truly where it ended?

 

 

Truly where it even  _started_?

 

 

 

 

 

 

No.

 

No it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I


	2. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found out much earlier.

They’d seen her.

 

Perfect.

 

 

Now Alice would be able to get the help she needed-

 

 

 

Something ripped open his back.

 

 

 

He was lucid only for an instant as the barrage of sixteen knives shocked his nervous system:

 

 

‘Ha-ha!!

 

Gotcha

 

 

 

His eyelids fluttered.

 

 

 

A blonde girl stood over him, a murderous expression upon her face.

 

 

 

A forceful blur hurtled towards him-

 

 

 

Someone’s arm grasped hers, effectively stopping it from rearranging his nose.

 

 

 

“What……”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

 

 

_We need to get you to the infirmary._

 

 

 

They all knew he existed.

 

 

 

 

But for some reason, he forgot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went and did it. (:
> 
>  
> 
> N


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about this is not right.

How had he gotten to this point

 

 

He struggled to recollect-

 

 

Someone’s arm.

 

Had helped him…

 

 

 

With a shock, Envy realized that he was lying on an operating table.

 

Thirteen shining pieces of crimson-stained metal had been meticulously placed on a tray, along with a fully-emptied syringe.

 

_A sedative…_

 

Or, at least, what he assumed was a sedative, anyway.

 

Pain attacked his spine as he sat up.

 

 

_Should’ve watched my back…then-_

 

 

Something wrapped around his torso crinkled.

 

 

 

He touched it with tentative fingers.

 

 

 

_Bandages?_

 

 

 

A faint echo of voices.

 

One of which had implied that his existence was no longer hidden…

 

_Who **were** they?_

_I can’t…remember…_

 

 

No matter how much he strained.

 

 

_…I have to find Alice before it's too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy got a shout-out in 'Entering the Escape the Night Fandom Like...'!!!!!
> 
> >< I am very going out of my minnnddd!!!!!!! >//////<
> 
>  
> 
> S


	4. Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy and Alice are reunited, but at what cost?

He honestly didn’t think it would be that easy to get around.

 

The layout of this place was still very much a mystery to him, and at any other given moment, he probably would have gotten hopelessly lost within seconds.

 

He almost hated to be thankful for the ongoing battle-the constant influx of injured agents was helpfully providing him with a living trail to where (hopefully) Alice would be.

 

 

She didn’t look good.

 

Her face was abnormally pale, and a yellow ooze snaked out of the exposed patches.

 

 

‘No doubt those knives were cursed…!’

 

 

 

…At least right now she was sleeping peacefully.

 

 

 

That seemed to be the only silver lining of this situation.

 

 

 

 

While he was waiting for her to wake up.

 

 

Calvin returned for him in his dreams.

 

 

He wanted to bring him over onto the side of the Cursed God…

 

 

But his loyalty wouldn’t be swayed that easily.

 

 

 

Little did he know.

 

 

 

From that moment onward, he would slowly lose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun things coming our way...
> 
>  
> 
> A


	5. Blighted Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the very real possibility that the secret of his existence is no more, Envy turns to Alice for confirmation that what he saw was right. Or was it?

Colleen.

 

Colleen and Gabbie.

 

 

Those were the two women who had seen him.

 

 

Who had _talked_ to him.

 

 

 

_But how is that possible?_

 

_I’m invisible to pretty much everyone…_

 

 

 

 

…Maybe Alice would know?

 

 

 

 

“Whoa, that’s weird.

 

Did that really happen?”

 

 

 

“Well you were out for most of it, so it’s not surprising that you don’t remember”.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I guess so…but seriously, though.

 

They actually saw you!?”

 

 

 

“-And Mystic too!”

 

 

 

He winced at the memory of her blurred-out fist coming to bash his face in.

 

 

 

“She called me a traitor…”

 

 

 

“She did WHAT!!?”

 

 

 

“She thought I was working with the enemy, although I don’t know why…that was”.

 

 

 

He was having difficulty recalling the exact sequence of events that had occurred-

 

 

 

“I think...she said something about-“

 

 

 

_This shouldn’t be that hard._

 

_I know I was half-out of it for most of what happened, but this is…_

 

 

 

 

This was ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N


	6. Blighted Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, is he in trouble, or not?

 

“Something about what?”

 

 

Alice was staring up at him a bit worriedly.

 

No doubt, she was beginning to pick up on his distress…

 

 

“Never mind. I’m sure I’ll remember it soon”.

 

 

 

 

There was a fifty-fifty chance that it wouldn’t be a lie.

 

 

 

 

 

“…Do you think they’ve told anyone else, yet?”

 

 

“No…”

 

 

At least, he hoped they hadn’t…

 

 

“They would’ve confronted you about it by now if someone _had_ said anything”.

 

 

She flopped back onto her pillow, and sighed.

 

 

“That’s all well and good…but that just makes me wonder why they haven’t yet done exactly that”.

 

 

“Most likely, they’re still trying to figure out who I am".

 

 

“Huh…that makes sense…”

 

 

 

 

She fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I


	7. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later (ago)...

“Alice”.

 

 

Calliope came by every morning with a glass of water at 7 A.M.

 

 

No exceptions.

 

 

“…Hn…?”

 

 

And at 7 A.M., every single time, she would be half-asleep.

 

 

“I’ve brought you some liquids”.

 

 

Her eyes roved worriedly over the bandages on the girl’s chest.

 

 

Although her wounds _appeared_ to be healing up nicely, there was no way to tell if the same was true of her poisoned heart.

 

 

_…Poor child._

 

_I hope she lives._

 

 

_Her mind is one of the oddest things I have ever encountered, yet also one of the most cheerful._

 

_The ability to make a Heaven out of…_

 

 

 

She pursed her lips.

 

 

 

_‘It is rare indeed._

 

_I can only hope the invisible… **Envy**...has no designs to lead her astray._

 

 

_No doubt she would believe them without question._

 

 

 

A tired hand flopped toward the plastic cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >////<
> 
>  
> 
> I hate finding good shtuff to say about myself...!!!
> 
>  
> 
> T


	8. Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret message. Did you find it?

This was not right.

 

 

 

My head ached like I had a fever.

 

 

 

I didn’t know why…

 

 

 

Was it…?

 

 

 

No, it couldn’t have been.

 

 

 

It couldn’t have been-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you okay?

 

You look kind of…sick”.

 

 

“I’m fine…”

 

 

“But you look so pale-“

 

 

“No

 

 

 

 

 

We threw it out, remember?

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up in the middle of the night.

 

 

My eyes were open, but I couldn’t see anything.

 

 

I couldn’t even breathe.

 

 

 

Or think.

 

 

 

It was just an empty blackness…

 

 

 

But it didn’t scare me.

 

 

 

 

At first.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I thought we found our way out.

 

 

I thought-

 

 

I thought-

 

 

 

…I can’t-

 

 

 

The archives.

 

 

 

We went there…

 

 

 

 

What did we find?

 

 

 

How did we leave?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

We left.

 

 

I was wide-awake this time.

 

 

 

We climbed down a tree.

 

 

 

I knew what was happening to me.

 

 

 

We were supposed to meet up with Chala.

 

 

 

I was paralyzed-

 

 

 

She read a letter about a timepiece.

 

 

 

 

 

Somebody tell me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up in a cold sweat.

 

 

 

I couldn’t remember what it was that I’d been dreaming about.

 

 

 

Alice was peacefully sleeping.

 

 

 

The room was quiet.

 

 

 

 

I had to do something.

 

 

 

 

Why was everything…shifting…?

 

 

 

 

All of the colors…they were…swirling…

 

 

 

 

My head…

 

 

 

 

Get…out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y


	9. Scattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OET, Chapter 23.

 

…Huh?

 

 

What was I-

 

 

…

 

 

 

“Don’t come any closer!”

 

 

 

 

A blonde girl who wasn’t Alice…

 

 

 

 

…Did I know her?

 

 

 

She seemed…familiar….

 

 

 

 

“I-“

 

 

 

“You’re one of them now, aren’t you?”

 

 

 

“Them…”

 

 

 

No.

 

 

Never!

 

 

 

“I’m not-“

 

 

 

“You’re lying!”

 

 

 

“Who are you?”

 

 

 

“What are you talking about!?

 

 

You know me-“

 

 

 

“I don’t”.

 

 

 

 

Then why are you attacking me

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’m not!

 

 

 

…Am I?

 

 

 

 

 

What’s going on?

 

 

 

 

What’s happening…

 

 

 

 

I can hear…

 

 

 

 

_Strings_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...


	10. Eyes Through The Eyes Of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's it like?

He looks like a ghost.

 

 

 

A terrifying ghost…

 

 

With red eyes.

 

 

 

 

…Christmasy

 

 

 

 

SHUT UP

 

 

 

 

 

 

Who is this contorting specter two inches from his face!?

 

 

 

That’s real foam…

 

 

 

 

Is it possible to be afraid of yourself?

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

YES

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At least he now knows who’s responsible.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

He does.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

He does know.

 

 

…

 

 

 

STOP IT

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…Why can’t he think of it!?

 

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

Why can’t he think of anything!!??

 

 

 

 

 

Protectprotectprotectprotectprotectprotectprotectprotectprotectprotectprotect

 

 

 

 

 

NO

 

 

 

GET OUT OF MY HEAD

 

 

 

 

 

It’s like I’m trapped in my own mind-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

SOMEBODY HELP ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?ekil ti s'tahW


	11. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't stand for this anymore.

I have to get out.

 

Whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPILOUGE


	12. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end...

How could you forget about _her_?

 

 

Your own partner…

 

 

 

 

Yes.

 

 

It really did happen.

 

  

But you, yourself forgot, didn’t you?

 

  

You forgot-

 

 

 

Because all of those memories were locked away.

 

 

 

Deep within your chest...

 

 

 

 

So when are you going to come get them back?

 

 

 

-Calliope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not good.


End file.
